Double the love
by Jackie-kins
Summary: Ah Feelings sure are fickle arn't they? One day you love someone then you notice another... and they become dazzling and distracting. Love is Just that way isn't it? Love can be similar and love can be totally different. (Ladynoir, marichat, adrimari.)
1. A wonderful life

First things first. I don't own Miraculous. If I did I would want something sticky sweetly nice like this.  
This is also for that one Au to whoever read it. Here! Have something not dark but instead lovey dovey goodness. Once again criticism is great but also try to explain to me how to actually do them. I love comments because you guys are all great! Hopefully this isn't as sloppy as the other one where I saw all the mistakes after I sent it out and haven't been to fanfiction since 2010… Also I was 11… Please don't read those old works I'm avoiding reading even the reviews on it like it's the plague. Alright Thanks for reading! ~ - Jackie-kins

-  
'I would say… I have a wonderful life.' The young black haired beauty gazed out the window.

'I have some secrets here and there and those secrets make it so it can be stressful occasionally… But I would not trade it for the world.' She looked down at her special Semi-circle shaped diary pastel pink with cute black frills, very feminine and yet stylish. After her writing holding the diary close to her heart and smiling.

"Marinette! Can you please help me really quickly?" Her calm yet excitable mother called up for her daughter from the bakery.  
"Coming Mom!" She yelled before closing her balcony door and setting her diary into the protective case.

'This is my story.' She looked on top of the world running down the stairs.

"Honey! I lost track of time and need to frost this cake before the Fahims show up. Please take the Tarts out of the oven before the burn. "She looked a little rushed and her mom occasionally was. "Your father is at the Pattisier School in the other town. Oh they're going to love him!" her mom frosted as she ranted and raved before being reduced to the silence of frosting concentration.

"I got it!" Marinette Grabbed the Tarts out of the oven setting the tarts one by one on a cooling rack and slid off the partridge paper. Afterwards sneeking by the selling area and putting a cookie in her bag.  
'Hehe.' She smiled before hearing a quiet. "Ehe!" Come from her bag.  
"Thank you honey! Are you heading off soon?" Her mom gave her a very mom like look. "You know the drill. Stay safe, I love you, Be home by dark." Her voice filled with trust.

"Ah Bye mom I love you too and I will!" I said before rushing out feeling that rush of the wind. 'About my secrets…. I'm The famous Ladybug. Well… I'm not as great and wonderful as everyone says I am as ladybug outside of my masked persona but people always try to convince me otherwise.' She headed off to a secluded area before taking out a small fairy like being called a kwami named Tikki with cookie crumbs all over her face. "Thank you for the treat Mari are we going on a patrol? " She tilted her big head on that tiny body of hers a bit. "You've been going on patrols a lot lately!" She commented smiling. She had a hunch by how she was acting lately but the more she sneaked cookies and searching the town it became more obvious.  
"Tikki spots on! Hah!~" She called out before her purple earrings turned to a wonderful red and 5 black spots. Then pink sparkly sparkles overwhelmed her clothes and body leaving her in a nice body suit with a yoyo and a mask on her face. Upon using her yoyo and swinging building to building feeling that nice Woosh feeling in her stomach and the wind as she walked on roof to roof, looking around for well sure suspicious activity but also. Someone she liked had some photo shoots in a lovely 4 day period and she loved to gaze on him while on patrol making sure he was safe from the skies. Of course he made her smile and how desperately she wanted to talk to him but she was quite shy… Around him that is. She was kind and talkative to everyone else… but shy and star struck around him even though he's helped her so many times and even more than she is aware.

"Adrien…" She smiled putting a finger to her lips, staring at him a while before continuing to swing away. She got nervous and made a face of a bit of guilt.

However she was noticed.

Going street to street like normal looking them down for activity. Quite the work out to patrol for danger but most of the time it is close by and noted by people screaming.

After she looked around the town for a bit she conveniently stopped on the building near the modeling spot for a rest, Just to admire him in secret at least if she was spotted she made it so she looked as if she was resting.

Conflicted she tried not to think about other thoughts. It looked like they were wrapping up so she began to go off again.

Tikki felt like she was on edge… Just expecting something.

But it wasn't long before. "Bonjour my lady!~" A familiar voice called out to the girl.

"Chat!" She smiled wide a bit excited.

"Are you falling for me…? Haha you sound like you're purring. " He raised an eyebrow smiling just as wide waiting .

"Shut up you dummy." She giggled before pushing his arm lightly.

"Ah yes but it seems you've been on patrol a lot lately. Caring about the city? Enjoying watching people and their lives?" He made some normal guesses. " Or perhaps looking for me?" He purred getting close to her side getting flirtatious at her not denying him the first time.

"Gees is it so wrong to want to spend time with my partner?" She asked smoothly pinning it onto him.  
"Hahuh…? " The black cat was surprised. "Ah well well… Of course we could-"  
"I mean patrolling with you silly cat." She smirked teasing him enough. "C'mon lets go." She sighed before swinging off to the next building.

She stopped feeling a pang of guilt. '… Why… Do I feel awful… It's not like he knows…. But…'

"My lady? Is something wrong?" Chat said before turning backwards to face her and walking over to her and checking her face It was slightly pink but yet a frown was prominent.

She shook It off. "No nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking. Let's keep going."

"Is it a purroblem behind the mask?" He tried to make her smile still feeling like something was wrong.

"Chat…. Well… Yes and no. It's both really…" she murmured.

"Can you tell me?" He asked getting close to her putting an arm on her shoulder.

She blushed at the reason. "I can't. It's… Complicated… and embarrassing… and stupid." She hit him playfully.

"Mhm? Really…? Now I really want to know! But at long as you're safe bugaboo. " he curled up to her and she pushed him away. "You know I'll always be here for you." He smiled.

"Ah." She looked at his eyes for a bit then smiled. "Same here.

-  
End of chapter one 


	2. my life is something

Oh Heya! This is inspired by the Askladynoirvoices Blog on tumblr. I just Love the way she makes Marinettes' voice so quiet and sweet and docile and those times she just go's sassy. I love it. Alright enough chit chat (noir). Tehe Relevant. Let us begin shall we?

-  
The blond haired boy gazed out the window of his bedroom. It was tinted so no one would see in but maybe that's exactly how he represented himself.

Sounds of something tearing through a squishy substance in consumption and excitement was in the background. "Ahaaa! OMNOMNOM Nom!~ 3"

'It's not like my life is bad or anything…' he touched the window. 'Maybe I'm just lonely…? Yeah that has got to be it.' He pondered to himself just a sort of state of neutral  
'Most people would say my life is great. I'm famous in modeling, I'm loved greatly in school, I'm the son to a rich fashion leader, Heck I even got a best friend!' He contemplated. 'As great as all those things are…. I'm still lonely… I have a great best friend and that's a really good thing about it. However… I guess I just go on with the flow… I don't really like modeling but I do it for my father. " He made his way downstairs.

"Adrien your lunch is ready." Dads secretary said to me no emotion in her words.  
"Ah thank you Natalie." I smiled putting up that front but then picked at the food… Tasteless for a man who loves fashion you think he would have a set of taste buds but no.  
"urhm..." I groaned through it all.

'You think that would be nice right? Well… To some maybe but really… I would love something homemade something not from the books something special. I mean yes I get food and that's lovely I'm a child who gets fed I should be grateful and I am. But… I still don't feel the love. ' He stood up and pushed his chair in picking up the plates and heading into the chefs kitchen even though he wasn't fond of him he liked to put his own dishes away.

'It makes me feel like I have a regular family. Well… sorta. Maybe that's what I'm deprived in. family love? Mom isn't around… and Natalie is payed to converse with me… And dad just is so busy he doesn't realize I'm actually human. I mean If I'm healthy, go to school, Work at photoshoots, eat food. I must be totally fine right perfectly well treated human being.' Making his way out of the kitchen and beginning his way back upstairs.

'I feel so deprived of family emotion… but I have to be respectful and a good man even still. I just wish…' He stopped… Sighed. "Urgmm…" he grumbled again. Before making his way to his room.

'I love school. I can be kinda normal but they still hold me to that "respectable boy" Atmosphere. I can be myself around my best friend though. He's great but I can't trust him with everything.' The blond boy opened his bedroom door.  
'But there is something really great I love about life too though… I consider it to be the most luck I've had in my life. My lucky charm. Oh my goodness if she was here she would punch me.' His emotions took a leap up as he laughed out loud to himself.

"Welcome back." He heard a small voice. "Something funny happen?" A black pixie fairy thing flew over to him cat ears and weird whiskers.  
"Nah Plagg, just Thought of something." He smiled letting it out. 'I guess I have this guy as a true friend too.' He grabbed his phone putting it in his pocket.

"Let me guess was it about Ladybug?" He assumed a bit amused.  
"Hah….." He was trying to deny it but. "Yeah…" well he just couldn't.  
"I knew it." He said before flying into a bag. "Modeling today huh?"

"Oh wow I'm surprised you're not going to talk to me about how "cheese is so much better than love. In fact cheese is love. Take her out on a cheese date maybe then she'll only fall in love with you. Blah blah blerbb." He stuck his tongue out at his kwami in crime.. no scratch that. JUSTICE.

"Well I was going to say it but you looked a bit down earlier but you seem fine so I will say that yes but however that's only how you're going to make ME love you. Don't take her on the cheese date take me." Plagg was being considerate but then he was just being him again.

"Anyway yeah I got a modeling shoot for 2 more days. You think one day would be enough…" He began his way out. Not before texting his dad. "On my way to the photo shoot." Staring at his phone… he never responded to those anyway.

Being driven by car by dads' weird choice in drivers. He thanked him and made his way on set.

'Time to be sexy.' He thought in his mind but wouldn't dare say it out loud. He chucked a bit and smiled wide.

"Ah welcome Adrien!~ So wonderful to have you once more. Uhnn Change into this." This was one of the photographers that just Oozed onto him. "Non non non. Unbutton that shirt two buttons. NON. Let me fix the collar non non non… Mmmmmmmh Yes quite nice . Yes yessss. More of that. Oh give a playful smile. Ohhh give me a wink. I am a cute lovely lady now give me a shocked look. Moree~"

'Really this man draining me… Talk about an embarrassing attitude.' Adrien was not amused but continued on doing his job.  
Plagg plopped a head out of his bag. "is it over yet….?" He begged…  
"No… not yet."

About 5/6ths into his session things beginning to wrap up. He spotted her. Swinging and stepping roof to rooftop. "Ladybug…" He smiled feeling his heart rush a bit.

"Oh? YES YES THAT'S THE LOOK OF LOVE. Oh you're TRULY FULL OF SUPRISES." He said taking many pictures.

-

"Awh… He got so antsy at the end…. He's gone…" The photographer pouted to his colleeges. "Yeah yeah. There's tomorrow too."

"Plagg lets go." He smiled wide heading for the nearest alleyway. 'This really is the best time of my weeks… Just being…'

"Plagg Claws out!" He said as the kwami was sucked into his white ring and began to be electrified Sliding his way into his costume. Messing up his hair putting on a mask or rather taking it off. Feeling Catty. He climbed his way up the building tops and made chase.

'Myself… Even though I go by the name of Chat Noir I can truly be myself behind this mask. ' He wasn't a stalker. He was just following his partner. The partner he found to be beautiful, strong, kind, sassy, and catsoutely loveable. (I'm very sorry.)

"Bonjour My lady!~" He said with a wink and tilting his head a bit quickly.

"Ah Chat!" She stopped turning to smile at him giving him a look of adorable excitement not always getting to see this from her.

He smiled ever so widely at this. 'She's so cute. I just want to hug her.'  
"Are you falling for me…? Haha you sound like you're purring. " He raised an eyebrow smiling just as wide waiting for her to shut him down like always

"Shut up you dummy." She giggled before pushing his arm lightly. This sparked confidence and made him smile .

"Ah yes but it seems you've been on patrol a lot lately. Caring about the city? Enjoying watching people and their lives?" He said knowing how sweet she was wanting people to be safe and happy. " Or perhaps looking for me?" He smiled making his advances. Not expecting anything.

"Gees is it so wrong to want to spend time with my partner?" The red and plack polka dotted girl flashed a smile at him.  
"Hahuh…? " He blinked shocked. 'No way does she want to go on a date with me?' He returned to a smile and his voice oozed confidence. "Ah well well… Of course we could-"  
"I mean patrolling with you silly cat." She smirked teasing him enough. "C'mon lets go." She sighed before swinging off to the next building.

'Ah I knew it.' But he wasn't disappointed because it just means she admitted to wanting to spend time with him. Jumping forward running at the edge of the building before noting she wasn't beside him.  
"My lady? Is something wrong?" Chat turned around to face her. Tilting his head then starting to walk over to her. 'She looks like there is something on her mind.'

She shook It off. "No nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking. Let's keep going."

'No I'm sure there's something wrong… Please rely on me a little…' thought to himself.  
"Is it a purroblem behind the mask?" He tried to make her smile. 'the least I can do is make you smile.'

"Chat…. Well… Yes and no. It's both really…" she murmured.

"Can you tell me?" He asked getting close to her putting an arm on her shoulder. 'I am your friend. I just… love you also.'

She blushed making him ever so curious. "I can't. It's… Complicated… and embarrassing… and stupid." She hit him playfully.  
'Hey!... why'd you hit me?' But he didn't say it out loud because it didn't hurt.

"Mhm? Really…? Now I really want to know! But at long as you're safe bugaboo." he curled up to her and she pushed him away. "You know I'll always be here for you." He smiled. 'dawh…'

"Ah." She look in my eyes for a bit It was always different with this girl then smiled gently... "Same here." 

"Even though we're partners I feel like we're… Mmmh… Close friends." He purred. "I don't need to know everything but I love that you're taking the time to spend with me. I'm so honored." He glittered and smiled.

"I'm leaving!~" She said before leaping to the next set of buildings.

"C'monnn!~" He followed her.

-  
Today was ever so peaceful enough. The went on search for danger. Though today nothing happened…

"Ahh… " The blond watched the super lady(bug) lean on a roof wall and relax.  
"Chat there doesn't seem to be any activity today…. Maybe I should have just spent some time with my friends….." she said out loud.  
"He-" He was about to complain but he was cut off.

"But you're my friend too so I did spend time with you. " She shined a cute smile onto him.

"My lady…" He was touched he walked over and sat next to her very close as to where personal space wasn't really in his dictionary at least for her. She normally would have pushed him away but she got a tad tense but stayed there. He didn't notice this.

"Ah… Being with you… Truly is the best. I just feel like myself." He smiled wide. 'You're the best thing…'  
"Chat.." A gentle smile formed on her face. "You really are a kitty cat…" She made a motion to his head going to pet it… before They heard a "beep beep beep." In their ears.  
In his right ear that wasn't his own but made him look down at his ring. "Darn It's you. Gotta go already?" even though sundown was right in the mits he saw her rush up.

"Yeah I got to leave now. But it was really nice hanging out with you. "She flashed him a wink before swinging away.

He sat there fluttering. "Ah… I want to know who you are…. You're the light in the dark really. " He leaned on the floor smiling away.

-  
End of chapter two.

Ohohohoh!~ Tehehehehe!~ I do not own miraculous.  
I love comments guys. Criticism is good don't be mean to me plz ;w;.  
I like writing a lot. If you want more tell me so!~ You might just have the next upload in a few hours if you freak out to me about what you liked.  
mmkay bye!~ Have a good day JESUS LOVES YOU. – Jackie-kins 


	3. Kwami Chitchats

Ehehe… Hello again.  
OwO…. *Throws cotton everywhere* Fillers!~  
Enjoy! - Jackie-kins

-  
"Ahh School! Why must you be so complicated!" Marinette laying back onto the carpeted floor like a starfish.

"Hmmm….." Closed her eyes tight..  
"Mmmh…" Pencil in between her two lips.  
"Ahmm!" Holding ones breath in normally didn't make things any better. "Ahhh!" She exhaled and breathed in.

"Maybe you need to drink some water…? Have a light snack? " Tikki Floated over and sat down on her homework.

"You're probably right but… there is just SO MUCH I WANT TO DO!" She boomed standing up.  
"Then just go get it… for me too. " Tikki being sly about having a snack.

Slightly muffled. "Mari! We know you love talking to yourself but we also don't want the neighbors to be upset!" Mom being mom.

"Sorry!" She yelled sweat dropping. "That was close… They could have come in and saw you Tikki." Marinette said putting a finger on her Kwamis head.

"A-Ah! Well If I wasn't flying I would have just acted like one of your… dollies." Tikki smiled figuring something out.

Silence…

"… So! About… Transforming a bit lately and going on patrol… Is it because of Adrian?" Tikki Began to dig for answers.  
It took a while to get an answer. "No. W-Well… maybe a little." She stammered a tad. She picked up her water bottle and began taking a drink.

Another period of silence…

"Is it because you wanted to see Chat..?" She said treading carefully.  
Marinette Began to choke on the water. "W-W-What?! That dork? Him? N-No! He' s just silly! And… Mmmh…." She found Tikkis eyes on her and she clenched on her teeth.  
"Mari…" Tikki put her little arms on her hips.

"Meep." Sighing the black haired girl just undid her twin tails. "… He's… Become really sweet lately."

Tikki wanted to control her inner excitement over this new development.

"I FEEL SO BAD THOUGH!. I feel like looking at Chat… Is like Cheating on Adrian!" She flipped out. "I mean I've loved him forever! And Well… I feel like this is just so wrong!" Putting her hands to her head. "I mean I know were not actually dating or anything special but It feels like I'm cheating on my heart!" She crawled over to her bed and screamed into it. "AHhhhhh!... Tikki What do I do….?"

Knowing this would happen Tikki kinda dropped her head a bit. "Oh Marinette… It's not wrong to keep your eyes open."

"but….." Marinette crawled up onto her bed. "… I like Adrian too! It's just awful feeling! I mean I know I'm not cheating on him. But It's like my heart is fighting each other for the Main spot…" Marinette hugged her knees together.

"… Marinette? You know if your heart is fighting… it might be for a reason. Find who makes you happiest. I want you to be happy. If you're not doing anything wrong… Don't beat yourself up okay?"

"Tikki… " She closed her eyes for a while in silent. "You're right…. Thank you. I'm so glad you're here for me."

"Of course I am! I'm not 3506 years old for nothing!~" She twirled and giggled. "Of course I'm going to give you the advice I always give you. Just be yourself." She floated over to hug Marinette squishy cheek.  
Mari rested her hand lightly on her kwami partner. Giving her a hand hug.

"I'm going to finish up while the night is still young. THEN I CAN DO THINGS!" She stood and got hyped. In a more comforted mood. "But first! That snack!"  
"Yay!~" Tikki celebrated.

-

"You're such a dork! " The small black cat sighed. "You can't just freak out on a roof. What if someone sees you and catches it on video. Oh wait. THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS. Hahahaha!" The cat made fun of his owner a tad.

"Keep that up and you won't get your night time snack. " Adrian scolded blushing a tad. Pouting.

"She totally is into me right? You see her looking at me! Right? R-RIGHT?" He flipped out even more in his room.  
"I have no clue what you mean with your _human interactions._ Yeah she looked at you What's the difference?" He tilted his overgrown head.  
"Is cheese really all you can think about aren't you supposed to be super old?" Like a billion years? And you can't figure out different emotions even though you've chosen so many other chat noirs?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No you just don't understand! She looks at me differently." He fell back onto his bed. "I think she likes me. " he grabbed his pillow and hugged it.  
"I wonder if Tikki deals with this too? And HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD? I'm YOUNG STILL!" He crossed his tiny wittle arms. "You need a hobby!... But I guess that is hard to do seeming as how you only have few things to do around this place…." He felt a tad bit guilty. But then he received a piece of cheese suddenly. "GASP!" He flew over and began ehem. Courting the cheese?

"Yeah maybe you are young…" He watched snickering over his kwami.

He took out his homework and started to begin without a problem. Finishing way too quickly.  
Upon looking back he noticed the kwami asleep on his bed snoozing.

He took out a blank sheet of paper and began drawing Okay attempts at art. Drawing a cat that looked like a dog. The lady bugs were fairly easy except he gave it antennas. He drew some stick figure art and well stick figure comics seeming relatively proud. He nodded and then put it in his drawer.  
Picking up his phone and starting up a text conversation.

"Hey Nino did you do your homework?"

"nah man not yet. -3- -homeslice the 3rd"

"At least TRY to get some sleep tonight. Are you free sometime tomorrow? I'm extremely bored."

"Ew sleep is 4 da weak –homeslice the 3rd"

" but yeah man Im totes down 4 some action – homeslice the 3rd"

" attack on giants. My house. At 2 sound good? –homeslice the 3rd"

"Sounds great! Thanks see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night –homeslice the 3rd"

Adrian slipped into his bed trying not to disturb his kwami.

"….. Heee!" He slept very well that night.

-

"Alright girl you can do this just say it!" Alya pushed Marinette verbally.

" B-B-But!" Marinette sputtered.  
"You came here early just do it! It's totally normal. Here he comes." Alya patted her back physically.

Adrian walked through the school door setting his bag down. Looking rested.  
Marinette awkwardly stood up for no reason at all he sat right in front of her. "G-G-Good morning Adrian!" She looked behind her then at him then to the floor. Then scratched her head.

Adrian looked up at the quite flustered girl. "Oh. Good morning Marinette. How are you?" He gave her a light smile.  
She blushed a bit. "I-I'm Good. No great! Um. Totally… eheh… awesome…"

"Haha you seem lively." he scratched the back of his head. Staring at the awkward girl as the question wasn't reciprocated for himself. "Ah so did you get that homework done?"

"Oh! I did! It was super hard though… I was bored last night…. There was just so much I wanted to do. O-Oh I forgot to ask how you were… Sorry." Marinette broke off a tad bit of her awkward shell as the conversation continued.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was bored last night too." He sat down in his chair looking behind at her. Which prompted her to sit down again. "It was so calm!"

"R-Right!" she freaked out there was just so much she could handle. "So- "

"Augh." Chloe stormed through the door. Noticing her "darling" Speaking to that "thing" She flipped her hair and began her process. " Adri-kins~ What are you doing later?" She goo'd onto his arm she booped his cheek with her finger. "I was thinking we could go shopping together. You can hold my hand bags."

Adrian tensed up and arched his back. "Uh hi Chloe.." He just pushed her away. "Actually Chloe. I'm going to go play video games with Nino."

Nino walked in cringed at the poor site of Adrian sitting down next to him.

"AH. Well going shopping for me would be so much better than dumb games." Chloe turned her head away.

"Nino?" Alya chimed in. "Ah is it that new game you got?"

"New game?" Adrian and Marinette said in unison Europe didn't get games like America and Japan got them.

"Alya! That was going to be the surprise. " He crossed his arms. "Yeah I got a new game. It's ricochet warriors everyone on the web is flipping about it."

"Ah really/so/Cool!?" Marinette, Chloe, Adrian in that order said Two in excitement and one in disgust.

"Yo Marinette you seem to know the game want to come over to play? Nino looked over at Alya. "And since you spoiled it! You gotta be Player 4 now!" Nino pointed at Alya Feeling smooth. "Howz it sound?" he winked at the 3.

"Sounds great." Marinette got excited. "I have been hyped over it! I had no clue it came out! Awesome! I'll diffidently be there!" She forgot about Adrian for a moment a rare statement.

"Haha sounds great since you're so great at video games Marinette hopefully starting off with you will put a little equal ground between us all! Master gamer. Haha!" Adrian laughed reminiscing on that time he came over to her house.

"Oh yeah. I-I remember that! E-Eheh… Master?" She got all flustered. "Ehehe… no…" Alya gave her _the look._ The Gurllllllllll Look with a grin ear to ear.

"UGH!" Chloe got frustrated and stormed to her desk. "Nerds! All NERDS. Except you Adrian baby."

The teacher walked in "alright homework out now." She helled her planner in her hand.

Nino tensed then hung his head.

chapter three end!

I don't own miraculous lady bug!~ But I love it So I don't minddd!~ YAY! Thank you for reading. There will be more action in the next chapter. c:  
Kay!~ Also Any thoughts on Nino x Alya? Hehehe?  
Also Yay for AskLadynoirvoices!~ I found there script pages and OH MY GAWD. JUST. HNNN. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT 2000 SUB UPDATE I NEED IT.  
Signing out!~ -Jackie-kins


End file.
